bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nerine Amamine
}} Nerine Amamine (ネリネ, literally meaning Happy Memories), often referred to as The Beauty and/or the Graceful Innocence, better known by her moniker the Nature's Vengeance (自然の復讐, Shizen no Fukushū) or Nature's Mistress (自然のミストレス, Shizen no Misutoresu) was a serene and peaceful Shinigami that gained a reputation amongst her peers for being a fierce yet bubbly individual who would sometimes enact fits of vengeance whenever angered or questioned. Nerine Amamine was often described by two of her closest companions, Kei Yume and Masaki Satō, to be a respectable and sociable woman who was blessed with a multitude of talents, including painting and acrobatics but she was quick to anger and could be overly eccentric at times. She is one of the central supporting characters of Bleach: Tribulations as she provides emotional support and combat advice to the protagonists during the story as they go through their trials and face the conflicts that preside over Soul Society. She is also one of the supporting characters of Bleach Trinity and its extended universe, living a quiet life in Soul Society or Hama Town with Masaki Satō. Along with that, she serves as one of the guest characters in various storylines, including the Site Canon. Appearance Although Nerine had the appearance of a young woman nearing her late twenties, she was well over several hundred years old, near the age of almost all of her companions. Surprising to note, she was older than Masaki Satō, even though the latter looked considerably older than her and could be even referenced to as her father. Personality History Born into the small and noble Amamine Family, Nerine showed spiritual potential and was subsequently enrolled into the Academy, alongside her childhood friends Kei Yume, Masaki Satō, and Shuten Tamane, all of whom were destined for a path of strife and conflict. Unlike her companions, Nerine did not show any particular talent in any of the Shinigami Combat Arts other than a powerful affinity for her Zanpakuto. Upon graduating the Academy, she was assigned a seated position in the Ninth Division where she would eventually act as the squad's medic Alternate History Equipment Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Although Nerine was considered to be a relatively weak indivdual, she was skillful enough to have attained a seated position during her tenure in the Ninth Division, being a few seats below Masaki Satō and Kei Yume during their youth. Upon her exile, Nerine made great efforts to increase her power and abilities, eventually reaching a point where she had the strength and skills of that of an average-level Captain. Expert Swordmanship Specialist Shunpo Expert: *'Utsusemi:' (空蝉, Cicada) A technique originally created by , Kei taught it to his friends, who added several unique changes to the mixture to "spice it up" he reportedly said. It basically allowed for movements at great speeds, which causes an afterimage to stay behind. This afterimage may appear to have taken damage from the ensuing attack, although this was merely an optical illusion. In Nerine's's case, she had increased the number of afterimages to three and were often placed the opponent to disorient and cause them to hesitate. This gave her ample time perform a sneak attack or escape with little to no effort. *'Senka:' (閃花, Flash Blossom): This Shunpō technique is used when one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing their "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one swift strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether they was attacked from, the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Keen Intellect: Enhanced Durability: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zanpakutō Eden (エデン, Eden) was the name of Nerine Amamine's Zanpakutō Shikai: The release command of Eden is Sprout (ふたば, Futaba) Shikai Special Ability: Plant Hyper Evolution: Wither: Propagate: Bankai: :Bankai Special Ability': Plant Abilities Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *The writer would like to accredit Illuminate Void with introducing the Weakness concept for abilities. Gallery File:Nerine.jpg File:Nerine_Bankai.jpg File:Nerine3.jpg References Literature References *An Unwanted Truth'' (Canon)